


口香糖 (Gum)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slice of Life, Teacher! Jongkook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 众所周知，被口香糖粘上是甩不掉的，金钟国最近就因为身上一块巨大的口香糖头疼了好一阵子。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Lee Kwang Soo
Kudos: 4





	口香糖 (Gum)

**Author's Note:**

> 大学paro，有原创角色注意。

#1.  
刚到中午十二点，马上就要吃午饭的时间，但唯独今天的课要上到十二点过十分。金钟国懒腰才伸到一半，桌子上放着的手机就响了起来。  
金钟国瞥了一眼屏幕上显示的名字，选择避开视线装作没看见，把手机模式调成了静音。  
松了口气后，金钟国收起电脑背上包就离开了教室，准确来说，应该是逃离了教室，因为那个人总会找到这里来。  
那个人粘着自己已经快三个月了。  
金钟国喘着气躲在后门，眼看那个人从前门进去了，他拔起腿就跑。  
不知道要去哪，虽然一般来说他都会躲到刘在石的宿舍里去。总之先找个地方点个外卖，解决了午饭再说。  
然而那通电话还在不断的打来，一直一直，金钟国完全没有机会给刘在石打电话。于是他又一次的败在了那个人死皮赖脸的纠缠手段上。  
“喂……”  
“前辈！为什么走的那么快啊，不是还没下课吗，就这样把学生丢在这里没事吗？”  
电话才刚被接通，那头明朗乐观又无比幸福的嗓音猛的涌进耳朵里，金钟国瞬间出现了眼前是几万朵面朝自己盛开的向日葵的幻觉，每朵向日葵都发出了青年那银铃般的笑声。  
“不，你怎么……”  
“前辈今天又去在石哥那里吃饭吗！和我一起去吧，本来不是说好了的吗！”  
“我什么时候跟你说好的，是你一个人在我挂了电话后自言自语的吧！”  
纠缠他的人是他的直系后辈，同校同系同师的大学生，现在是21岁的大学四年级学生。明明是社会实习的时间，却厚着脸死缠在学校里，原因没别的，就是为了死缠着金钟国。  
“前辈……我已经两个小时没有见你了，就见我一次嘛，我保证！这次之后我再也不缠着前辈了！”  
“啊喂——！你竟然知道你总是缠着我啊！”  
金钟国现在已经是一种无法相信那个人是正常人的状态，甚至曾经威胁了刘在石带这个孩子去精神病院看看。  
“前辈！前辈我看到你了！在一楼走廊下面的是前辈吗！”  
“不是我！”金钟国的身体习惯性的否定这孩子的一切提问，“你再这样我就报警了！你这是性骚扰！”  
不，其实也不到性骚扰那么严重。  
“我马上就下去！请在原地等我一会！”  
“喂，你有听我说话吗？！”  
金钟国还从来没对一个学生这么凶狠过，在一般学生眼里他都是一个温柔又幽默、有时会严厉的一个曾经是大佬的美好的老师，当然，对这个偏执狂一样的孩子——李光洙，金钟国最开始也是很温柔的。  
所以，事情为什么会变成这样，正在校园里飞奔着逃离李光洙的追捕的金钟国也不记得了。  
门被“砰”的一声推开，又是“砰”的一声关上，刘在石掏了掏耳朵，愁眉苦脸的看向门口粗喘着正在封锁门口的金钟国。  
“……今天也在running啊，辛苦你了，”刘在石习惯了的把盒饭往桌上一放，打开自己的便当盒就要开饭，“真该跟你取个外号叫running man。”  
“不……哈啊……又是……哈哈，又是李光洙……”金钟国上气不接下气的摇摇晃晃的走进房间里，一只手猛的拎起刘在石的领子，“你……你……你又跟他说了！我今天换教室的事情！”  
“我没说，只是把你这周的课程安排送了他一份，”刘在石弯起嘴角一笑，“五万元呢，大买卖。”  
“……五万元就满足了啊，你。”  
金钟国无话可说，这个哥哥总是在背后陷害自己，真不知道两个人究竟还算不算朋友了。金钟国一屁股躺在了刘在石床上，艰难的伸展开四肢，调整呼吸。  
看着刘在石吃自家媳妇做的便当，金钟国又一次深深感觉到老天爷对自己的怨恨，又从床上爬起来只盯着那个粉红粉红的便当盒了。  
“‘真没想到这哥会比我先结婚’，”刘在石替金钟国把他想着的话说了出来，把金钟国吓了一跳。  
“我看脸就知道了，你这脑子里想着什么。”刘在石一脸得意的继续进食。  
“所以啊，为什么要让那家伙这么乱来啊！我都要被他搞疯了……”  
“这不是很好吗，有个这么崇敬你的孩子，让你感受一下你的学生们对你的爱意，你这家伙就是不知道回应那些成天对着你花痴的女学生。”刘在石并不是很正经的在胡编乱造，“所以……这不是很好吗。”  
“才不好啊！还有，你说的都是什么道理啊，完全听不懂？”  
话音刚落，被紧锁的门又一次被拍响。  
“钟——国——前——辈——”  
金钟国下意识的缩紧肩膀，像见了鬼一样浑身一颤，赶紧往床头后退。  
“……人家是鬼吗？”  
“比鬼可怕多了……”  
过了很久，终于是过了午休时间。金钟国探头探脑的看了四周很久，确定李光洙不在后才蹑手蹑脚的出了房间。  
“……我是什么罪犯吗。”金钟国挠挠后脑勺，越来越搞不懂自己究竟是在和那个孩子玩什么幼稚的游戏。  
“前辈！你终于出来了！”  
楼梯口的角落里忽然冒出了李光洙的身影，朝金钟国奔去。在金钟国眼里就是：一头2米级的巨人（似乎本来就是）正在觊觎着身处墙外既没有立体机动又肉多鲜美的自己，张开双臂满脸痴迷的像个奇行种一样跑了过来。  
……懒得躲了。  
金钟国这天果然也是败在了李光洙的纠缠下。  
金钟国刻意放慢了脚步，李光洙这个接近两米的大高个的脚步马上就混乱起来，两三步就会磕碰一下。  
金钟国所能做到的反击就只有这个，只因为他仅剩的良心不允许他对自己的后辈出手。  
“那个烤肉店真的超好吃的！我和真英啊，还有周焕啊，那几个人一起去吃了，仲基最近在学校里太火了我都看不见他，就没请他去吃了，对对对，那顿是我请他们的……”  
——啊，又开始了，这孩子每次都在说些什么啊。  
“然后真英就忽然把她新买的那个拍立得拿出来了，呜哇，那个拍立得的光超级亮，根本不能直视的啊！我们根本无法理解啊，那家伙为什么忽然要拍照……”  
要是让金钟国这种情感白痴来给李光洙这种聊天方式打分的话，零分，不能再多了。  
“好了，别说了，我等会还要上课的，脑袋被你弄的像一团浆糊。”  
金钟国每次只是这么一说，李光洙马上就不吱声了。  
——早这样该多好，真是的。  
从刘在石的宿舍到教室并不是多远的路程，是因为金钟国走的比较慢，李光洙也配合了他的脚步，两个人慢悠悠的走在学校里，两个人都不说话。  
金钟国瞥了一眼李光洙，看见他又是在盯着自己，打死都是一副痴汉的微笑表情，那双闪亮亮的眼睛里激情的水花都要迸在金钟国的脸上了。李光洙的手死死的塞在裤口袋里，一看就知道他的手臂很用力的在阻止手掌脱离他的意识活动。  
“……”金钟国忽然有点可怜这个已经无法自理了的孩子。  
“想挽着就挽着吧，”金钟国叹了口气，“但是啊，你这么高的个子，挽着我也不会很舒服的。”  
“……没、没关系。”得到允许后李光洙马上抱住了金钟国的手臂，姿势确实是很别扭，但还是很享受的轻捏着金钟国手臂上的肌肉。  
“不许捏，要不然没有下次。”  
“……嗯。”  
——啊啊，又脸红了，你是什么少女吗？  
如果是像洪真英那样的女生，不，就算是男生宿管申凤善那样的女生，不……只要是个性别为女的人纠缠自己，都比这个孩子来的要好。  
如果是男生这么娇羞也就算了，长得漂亮就行，李光洙还长得这么成熟。长的成熟俊俏也就算了，那么大一个高个对着自己害羞也是挺吓人的。如果他瘦弱也就算了，可以看作是真的崇拜自己，但金钟国偶然摸到过他的身体；那肌肉，简直和自己有得一拼了。  
——所以，这个又高又壮的男后辈，为什么要对我这么执着啊。

#2.  
要说李光洙第一次见到金钟国，是在他大三的下学期期末的时候。那时附近的地痞流氓特别张狂，甚至学校里面也有很多跟着混起来的不良少年。  
那时的李光洙还是狂妄不羁的传说中的金刚或者是巨人，“是个只跟年上交往的只是个子很高的男人”这种莫名其妙的设定传遍了整个学校，于是惹来了一个前女友的前男友。比较严重的是，那个金毛前男友是带着人来的。  
“嗯——？这么大的胆子抢了我的人，你算什么人啊，你知道我是谁吗！”  
“……不知道诶。”  
被两拳打到地上去的李光洙才意识到自己的智商刚才是掉线了。  
李光洙赶紧站了起来，那男人一脚险些踢在自己身上。那男人还在絮絮叨叨深情并茂的叙述着以往和前女友度过的美好时光，眼看着周围围观的人越来越多，李光洙咬紧牙想起了对策，比如说溜进人群里之类的。  
“……但是你！”男人终于总结完了两个人半个月深情的交往史，“你算什么人啊敢抢老子的人？只是长得高了点而已哪里吸引人了？！”  
“……我听是听完了，但那是你前女友主动追的我啊。”  
“不！可！能！一定是你威胁了她！逼迫她！不惜一切代价要让她痛苦，让我痛苦！”  
——没用了，这哥们是个典型的被害妄想症啊。  
“到底是谁在这里吵闹，还有没有学生的样子了，”就是那时，人群忽然像被摩西分开的红海般向走廊两侧分开，从其中走出来的金褐色头发的男人黑着脸走了过来，“怎么回事，带这么多人，打群架吗？”  
说着金钟国就敲了下男人的胸口，环视了四周的状况。本来就因为中午没睡好而气压低，被这么一吵后，金钟国的脸色越黑了。  
“哦……我数数，八对一，你是不是觉得挺公平的？”  
李光洙呆楞在原地，突然出现的神秘第三者让他大脑一片混乱。  
“是那个小子！抢了我……”  
“我不管你们到底是谁抢了谁的女人，为了一个女人值得吗？看你这金发就知道你不好好学习，少恋爱多读书啊，这样才能毕业。”  
——话说，你也不是染了金发吗。  
李光洙忍住没把这句话说出来。  
“你……你又算什么……”  
“好了，这里散了吧，没什么好看的了。”金钟国无视男人的话转过了身，正对李光洙端详了一会，“嗯……你们两个，跟我来一下……”  
李光洙看到他背后的男人忽然举起了棒球棍，下意识叫了起来：“——小心！”  
一声闷响，李光洙眼睛一闭，迟久没敢睁眼。  
“……我都说了让你散了的吧，”金钟国的语调又沉了几分，抓住了棒球棍的手掌逐渐用力，指尖抠进了木质的球棍里，“不好好学习、殴打同学老师，还是群殴……轻一点就是一条胳膊一只腿的事，搞不好就是一条人命。”  
金钟国朝着身后微微侧过头：“……你这是想坐几年牢啊？”  
啪咔一声，粗壮的球棍在金钟国手里断成两截。也许是因为眼前发生的事太不寻常理，包括李光洙和几个当事人都长大了嘴，四周一片寂静。  
金钟国到最后也没能跟任何人解释清楚，那个球棍，本来就是断的，自己只是再加了点力气而已。  
恐吓效果倒是出人意料的好。  
“听懂了就滚。”金钟国对男人轻声道，用只有李光洙和他们几个人能听清的声音大小。他松开手，两截分开的球棍坠落在了地上。  
男人是怎么逃走的李光洙不太记得了，因为他的注意力全在金钟国身上。说实话，李光洙似乎在金钟国身上看见了只有在游戏里才会出现的地狱之火，盯着自己和那个男人的冰冷又犀利的眼神他还只在九十年代的电影里看到过——  
“……超级帅。”  
“嗯？”金钟国没听清李光洙赞赏自己的话，也没注意到李光洙从那时起看着自己的表情就是满脸潮红的痴汉脸，他抬起手拍了拍李光洙的肩膀，“去上课吧，下次再有这种人找你……”  
他笑了笑，那瞬间的金钟国在李光洙眼里忽然开始散发中年人灿烂成熟的光芒，完全没有了刚才的戾气。  
“……这么说可能有点老套，再有人欺负你就报我的名字吧。我叫金钟国，下学期就是生物科学系的老师了。”  
李光洙被那光芒晃得站不住脚，眼睛飞速的眨动着快要看不清金钟国的样子。  
“啊……生物科学，我、我也是……”  
“哦，是吗？那我就是你的老师……”金钟国想了想又摇摇头，“恩，好像也不是……因为我只教一年级的，所以我应该算是你的前辈呢。”  
说着金钟国就自然而然的笑了起来。  
“那那那那那个，前、前辈？我我我，我之后，可可、可以去，找、找您吗……”憋出话的时候李光洙已经控制不住结巴了。  
“当然。”  
那天李光洙对金钟国一见钟情了。  
——那天也是金钟国为数不多的对他绽放了微笑。  
“嗯？不行嘛……我想去吃嘛……”李光洙得寸进尺的把脑袋挂在金钟国肩膀上，在大庭广众下抱着金钟国的腰，姿势极其诡异的被金钟国拖着走。  
“你想去——你——自己去——”金钟国忍住要出手的怒气，“反正——又是——我——买——单——”  
“这次我买单嘛，前辈陪我去嘛、陪我嘛，就一次，之后我就再也不烦前辈了！”  
“这句话你都说了多少遍了啊——！”  
金钟国反手就往李光洙脑袋上扇了一巴掌，却也扇得不重。  
“呜……真的，我们好久没有一起吃过饭了嘛……呜呜……”  
“……哦。”金钟国瞬间冷静下来，先是敷衍般的回答了一声。  
随后他便感觉到自己脸上又烫了起来。  
——啊……为什么我总是对这种像小动物一样的撒娇没办法啊……  
“陪你去啦……所以别呜呜的叫了，多奇怪啊。”  
“陪我去……嗯？”李光洙猛地站直了身子，扳过金钟国的身体与他正视，“嗯？啊啊……啊？”  
“怎、怎么了，突然。”金钟国被他注视的不太舒服，抬起手臂遮住了自己的脸，不知道是不是因为自己的脸色有点暧昧。  
“前辈……你真的是前辈吗？”李光洙瞳孔涣散的看着眼前有些害羞的金钟国，“钟国前辈……答应和我去吃饭嘛？还对我脸红……噗啊！”  
金钟国下意识的就是不轻不重的一拳打在李光洙的脸上，不让他继续说下去。  
“陪你去吃怎么还那么多事啊！白痴！”  
刘在石安静的看着旁边两个已经完全把自己当作空气的人打了个哈欠。  
“国钟原来是傲娇属性的啊……新发现呢。”他对还在金钟国的拳头中缓不过神来的李光洙说道，不过估计李光洙也没听见。

#3.  
金钟国一直都很有力气，所以中学六年都过着太保的生活，也就是不良少年，甚至在高二的时候当过老大，大概是因为不好好学习的原因，高三复读了三年。  
大学的时候因为中学时结怨太多，以过度防卫被起诉而进过几次临时监押，每次都因为查明后发现他是无辜的那方又被放出来，因此弄出了许多可怕的流言，基本上没人敢接近他。  
在美国的研究院里，因为LA复杂的社会情况，比起韩国混乱许多的不良集体，让他的老大形象继续深化着。  
海归后当了母校的老师，回校的第一天就徒手捏断了学生的球棍（表面上看起来是那样的），摆出一副“我很危险”的架势。他并不希望在这个时期会被人爱戴，所以，保持了原来的做风。  
然而，时代和审美的变化，以及一种名叫中二病的流感，让他在他回到这个学校的第一天就成了所有人的话题。第二天开始，男生见了就是一声“老大”，女生见了就是索要合照和签名，他就这样莫名其妙的开始受欢迎了。  
……习惯了孤傲的金钟国其实很不擅长对付别人的爱意。  
“前……前辈……”  
金钟国不用转头去看就知道身边又是那个长得像椰子树一样的大高个，红着脸抱着书包等自己下课。金钟国胃里一疼，选择了无视他继续给上课时没听懂的一个名叫林镇浩的学生讲解知识点。  
“这个比较复杂，之后还会讲的……”  
“前辈……”  
“你感兴趣的话先把我说的那本书买来看看吧，再有不懂的就来找我……”  
“前辈……”  
“我中午有时间，不，我什么时候都有时间。”  
“前辈……”  
“好了！住口吧！吃饭去！”  
金钟国啪的把笔记本合上，两三下收拾好包后挎住李光洙的手臂，用蛮力把李光洙拖出了教室。  
“……镇浩啊，你是铁了心要和光洙前辈作斗争吗。”在一旁观战的李源有些担心林镇浩的安危。  
林镇浩摇摇头：“这个前辈已经没救了……相信我，我真的只是对学习感兴趣而已。”  
“谁信啊。”李源不屑的翻了个白眼，“当我是白痴吗，你从初中开始一看到这种大叔就一脸欲罢不能的疯狂学习，物理成绩那么好还不都是靠老朴那张大叔脸啊。”  
“说好话的时候给我闭嘴吧。”  
午饭时间，金钟国已经完全把刘在石的宿舍当作了自己家，三个人挤在一张极小的桌子周围吃着午饭。脑子里正在与理论知识进行激烈斗争的金钟国没有注意李光洙又在盯着自己发呆。  
“诶……喂，李光洙，你还记得……喂，别那么看着我。”  
本想向后辈提点问题的金钟国在看到李光洙那张痴迷的脸后马上打消了这个念头，伸出手狠捏李光洙的脸。  
“啊啊啊……前辈……”李光洙没有任何挣扎的被金钟国虐待掐着脸，脸上竟然还是一阵红的笑着，“轻点嘛，前辈总是这么用劲……”  
看到李光洙又是一幅抖M笑，金钟国马上松了手，再嫌弃的甩了甩手。  
“……你现在不应该去实习吗，怎么总是出现在学校里啊，这样下去你真的毕不了业了。”  
“就是想多和钟国前辈在一起嘛。”  
“啊，啊——知道了，你都说了多少次了，我不想听这个理由啊——”  
“……”  
又是持续无言的盯着自己的脸看，金钟国抬起手往李光洙脑袋上一砸，李光洙这才缓过神来抱着脑袋呜呜鸣叫起来。  
“别叫！吃饭呢你总是盯着我看干什么，吃你的饭！”  
已经有些习惯被当作空气的刘在石嚼着米饭看着两个人，忽然觉得自己像在看什么狗血电视剧，似乎有一个黑色的电视机屏幕边框正在他的眼里成型，把李光洙和金钟国圈在了里面。  
啊，又脸红了。刘在石渐渐的对男主们何时才会脸红产生了兴趣，趣味津津的看着情节发展。  
“呜……因为前辈很帅气才会一直看的！不是前辈的话我不会这样的，真的！”  
“闭、闭嘴啊！吃你的饭！”  
“呜！”  
午餐时间的餐桌上，在李光洙的脸被金钟国塞进饭盒里后终于安静了下来。  
然而李光洙扒完饭后立刻满血复活：“啊，前辈下午没课吧，校门口新开了个咖啡店，我们……”  
“好了——你该去打工了吧！不要总粘着我！”  
“但是……前辈、前辈！”  
金钟国雷厉风行的把李光洙碾出房间后松了口气的在刘在石床上四仰八叉起来，边叹着气边不停翻滚着身体用来平复心情。  
刘在石收拾好凌乱的桌面后，看着金钟国这幅模样，不禁觉得原来金钟国也是有可爱的一面的。  
“我说，国钟啊。”  
“嗯？”金钟国停下了翻滚，昂起头看向刘在石。  
“你觉得光洙这孩子怎么样。”  
“啊？”金钟国以为自己耳朵出问题了。  
“我说，你好像也不讨厌他嘛。”  
“……啊？”金钟国更听不懂刘在石补充的这句话。  
“算了，反正你自己也察觉不到。”刘在石叹了口气，拎起垃圾袋准备去丢垃圾。  
“——啊？”金钟国第三次重复发出了疑问，但还是没能弄懂刘在石说的每句话，“什、什么意思，说我是白痴吗，我怎么了？”  
“差不多吧，和白痴接近了。”刘在石嗤笑一声，随后打开了门。门后出现的人脸把刘在石吓了一跳，刘在石惊得不断的道歉，来人也被吓到的一直鞠躬。  
“嗯？怎么了，谁啊……”金钟国又翻了个身，眨眨眼看清了来人的样子，不高不矮，体感结实，过眉的黑发，一张婴儿脸和清秀的语气。  
他赶快从床上爬了起来：“哦，镇浩啊？”  
“老师好。”  
林镇浩的笑容每每都直中金钟国的靶心。  
啊……美好的青年啊，果然李光洙那家伙是个坏例子。  
“怎么了，又来问问题吗？”金钟国不知不觉的也摆出了笑容回复他。  
“嗯，还是刚才的问题，如果老师愿意帮我把整个内容梳理一遍的话……”  
“过来坐吧，我们慢慢来。”  
……这里不是你家里啊，也不是你的私塾啊。刘在石黑着脸看着两个人兴致勃勃的开始聊起学术，专门教历史的刘在石听得头晕眼花的。  
不过这个孩子又是怎么找到这里来的……  
跟踪？窃听？  
刘在石对着林镇浩白嫩秀气的脸端详了很久，最后下了“李光洙如果是天然，这孩子多半是病娇”的结论。虽然说李光洙多少也有病娇的潜质。  
“……还是光洙比较可爱啦。”刘在石悄悄撞了撞金钟国的肩膀，在他耳旁轻声说道。  
“啊，说什么？”金钟国睁大眼睛望着刘在石，似乎是真的没听清。  
“……没事。”  
李光洙作为刘在石的青梅竹马，还是一直玩的很好的邻居弟弟，刘在石还是很站在李光洙这边的。  
所以刘在石在李光洙打工快结束时给他添油加醋的汇报了林镇浩中午来找金钟国时发生的事情，李光洙第一时间就脱下长颈鹿的玩偶装，抛下屁股后排起长队的孩子们飞奔回了学校。  
门砰地一声被撞开，金钟国和教室里还剩下的几个学生都吓了一跳。  
“李、李光洙？”金钟国打起精神看清了夕阳的逆光里的人是谁，板起脸又要开始说教，“你今天下午不是要打工吗？怎么又到学校里来了，你怎么总……”  
“前辈。”李光洙沉下来的声音金钟国还是第一次听到，那瞬间他感觉到自己浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……哦。”下意识的回答了。  
李光洙的视线一撇，移到金钟国身边的人身上，那人也没给自己好脸色看，那张白白净净的脸皱着眉瞪着李光洙。  
“我在问问题，有事的话请等一会。”林镇浩毫不退缩的试图占用金钟国的时间，故意挪动着手，覆盖上金钟国放在桌上的手掌。当然金钟国是一点奇怪的感觉也没有。  
李光洙眯起眼睛，迈开腿走了两步，猛地抓起金钟国的胳膊。  
“呀，你……”  
“前辈还是小心为好。明明一直以来都是坏人的角色，为什么总是没有防范别人的意思呢。”李光洙直视着金钟国的双眼，眼睛里危险的色彩让金钟国都不寒而栗。  
“……你疯了吗，不要对我说教，你……呀！你放、放开……”  
金钟国被李光洙拉出了讲台，甚至一直被拖到了门外，李光洙的力气其实不比金钟国小多少，林镇浩就这样看着金钟国被强行拖走。  
“喂……！李光洙！你给我停下！我怎么了，你要这么对我啊！”金钟国想挣开李光洙的手，可不管怎么挣扎，李光洙那只巨大的手还是很用劲的抓着自己的手臂。  
“你这样不明不白的发脾气是怎么回事啊！我到底做了什么让你这么看不顺眼，不是一两个小时没见着我就总是想要缠着我吗，我是在被你玩吗？喂！”  
“别以为你这样就能吓到我……你带我去哪啊白痴！你倒是都给我说清楚发生了什么吧，一个人憋着生闷气算什么啊！”  
“给我等等……疼！我说我手疼！”  
李光洙终于顿住了脚步，侧过头看了过来。  
“轻、轻点……”  
金钟国咬紧牙关瞪着李光洙，被他抓住的手真的因为疼痛而轻颤起来。金钟国的脸色不是很好，似乎不是因为疼，却在微微泛红。  
“……啊。”李光洙忽然松开了手，眼里的光彩又恢复成了往日的开朗，语调比方才上升了几个调，“我记起来了！我是准备请前辈尝尝那家新开的咖啡店里的香草奶茶来着！哎呀，我想了好久也没想起来是哪种口味的……”  
“……李光洙？”对于李光洙忽然的态度转变，金钟国不解的皱起了眉看向李光洙似乎根本没发过脾气的脸，“刚刚……”  
——刚刚都发生了什么？  
“啊——！六点半了！再晚一点人就太多了，快去吧，我请客哦，这次真的是我请客！”  
“哦……哦。”  
——是我的错觉吗……  
“哟，被抢走了，”李源不可思议地望着两个人消失在走廊尽头，“尽然被强行用暴力拖走了啊。”  
“镇浩啊，你这次输的真惨啊，人家是来硬的啊。”  
“那又怎么了，”林镇浩笑了笑，“他来硬的，我就跟他来黑的。”

#4.  
金钟国一整个上午都没看见李光洙，早上进学校的时候，李光洙也没有像往常那样捧着两杯豆浆站在校门口等他。  
嗯……昨天我做错什么了吗。  
金钟国开始仔细思索离开学校后发生的事情。和他一起进了咖啡店，坐下来点了两杯奶茶，然后因为自己减肥不喝奶茶推给他喝了，气氛还算是融洽，那家伙和以前一样傻乎乎的冲自己傻笑又痴汉脸，自己也没有骂他什么啊……  
不对，好像有什么很重要的事情被我忘了。是什么呢……在放学之后，李光洙好像来找我了……  
然后呢？  
金钟国的大脑直接把李光洙发脾气的那段给剪辑掉了，因为太不符合他先前在自己脑海里留下的印象：一个天然又阳光的傻大个。  
那天的上午有个小测试，但在教室里的学生都不能静下心来答题。坐在讲台前的金钟国不停的抖着腿敲着牙齿，转着的笔一次次掉在桌上，谁看都是焦躁到极点的样子。  
豆浆……一天不喝就感觉奇怪啊。养成习惯就三个多月，估计以后也难抛掉，习惯真是可怕。  
他想起李光洙第一次在校门口送他豆浆的事情，当时的自己还算是温柔的接受了李光洙的好意。也因为早上还没睡醒，随随便便的笑了笑又道了声谢，李光洙马上就红了脸，不停的鞠躬，把“不客气”这个词扩写成了一大段结结巴巴的胡言乱语。  
然后两个人并肩走进了学校里，金钟国边听着李光洙最近的学术研究报告，一边捧着豆浆品尝起来，虽然有点甜，但热度正好，所以就心满意足的“嗯嗯”了几声。  
“……钟国前辈，觉得这家豆浆还不错吗。”  
“啊，挺好的，这种季节喝正好。”金钟国马上回答了李光洙的问题，说着还喝了一口，“早上出门喝上一杯早饮，感觉整个人都精神些了，如果我家楼下有家早餐店就好了，就能每天早上都能喝了……”  
“前、前辈喜欢就好……”  
“嗯，谢谢了，光洙呀。”  
之后一个多月的每天，金钟国总会在校门口看见捧着两杯豆浆的李光洙，总是比自己早到五分钟的李光洙，站在初秋的冷风里穿着那身有些老气的长风衣，然后一直到了冬天也站在那等着自己，把欣喜都写在脸上来迎接自己上班。  
那也是金钟国为数不多的叫李光洙小名的时节，在那之后的一个月里，金钟国因为李光洙越来越不节制的纠缠而改变了与他来往时的态度。  
今天没有豆浆……啊，所以我才没精神……  
啊啊……李光洙那家伙……！  
下课铃一响，金钟国一拍桌子起立：“收卷！镇浩你帮我收好后放我办公室里，明天公布成绩，不及格的明天晚上不许缺晚自习！”  
说完后金钟国就一溜烟的消失了，在林镇浩没能反映过来时就已经消失无踪，林镇浩收着卷子忽然有了种不知道输给谁了的挫败感。  
“估计就是光洙前辈啦，今天我来学校的时候没看见光洙前辈在等老师。”李源把试卷放在林镇浩手上，调侃起林镇浩的再次败北，“镇浩你住校所以不知道，光洙前辈每天早上都端着豆浆等老师，估计老师今天没见到光洙前辈，所以才那么焦躁吧。”  
“……你是越来越看不懂我的表情了吧。”  
“不是啊？我看你挺开心的啊。”  
“绝交。”  
“……诶？你说什么？我听不懂诶。”  
金钟国第一时间想到的就是李光洙的青梅竹马，也是自己的至交，连接音只响了两声就被接通了。  
“喂，在石哥，李光洙在你那吗？”  
“啊……？光洙？”刘在石有些惊讶于金钟国竟然会找李光洙在哪，“没在我这啊，怎么，你找光洙干嘛。”  
“不干嘛，我就问一下。不在你那的话，哥你觉得他会在哪？”  
“等等，这件事件为什么问我，光洙的电话你打不通吗？”  
“——啊。”金钟国忽然意识到一件严重的事情，“我……没有打给他……来着。”  
“……啊？没有？你要找他你先打给我？我是中介？！”显然刘在石对于这件事更要惊讶。  
“但是哥没看见他吗？他整个上午都没出现，也没打我电话……是不是出什么事了？”  
“……哦，我知道了。”刘在石松了口气。原来不是李光洙出什么事了，而是金国钟这孩子终于开始开窍了。  
“——你想他了吗？”  
“什……”  
“不是吗？”  
金钟国愣住许久，只有奶白奶白的豆浆在荡漾的大脑里忽然出现了李光洙像是向日葵一样的大咧咧的笑脸，一个接一个的从脑海里冒了出来。  
他再找回意识时只听见自己耳鸣的厉害，脸上烫得似乎都能听见蒸汽声在嘶嘶的响。  
“啊……我……我、我……我只是……”  
“啊，说不出话来了吗？”刘在石继续往金钟国噼啪冒着火星子的思绪里继续泼汽油，“不就是因为见不着他心里头难受吗，你听听你现在是不是心跳的厉害。”  
金钟国现在连刘在石的话都听不懂了，根本没有去听自己心跳的意识，大脑里嗡嗡作响的声音已经足够把他轰的神智不清了。  
“不是……我、我就问一声他在哪而已啊！你都说了些什么没用的话啊！”  
“好的、好的——我估计光洙是去找工作去了吧，你昨天把他脑袋扣在饭盒上逼他去实习，他不可能不听你的话啦。”  
“那个，不是这个……在石哥就帮我联系下他啊！我有事要跟他说，要紧的事！”  
刘在石更是弄不懂金钟国的脑回路了：“要紧的事？不过为什么要我打，你自己跟他在电话里说不是更方便吗。”  
“我自自自自自自己……我我我我为什么要亲自给那家伙打、打、打、打电话啊……”金钟国听见自己脑袋里又是一阵轰鸣声巨响。  
“……喂，你冷静点。”  
李光洙鞠了躬后便离开了人资室，把手上的资料放进包里后拉松了脖子上的领带。  
没想到系着领带不是很舒服啊……早知道就不穿正装了，仲基那家伙的衣服还小了一号，勒得难受……  
李光洙叹了口气，有些疲惫的弓起背，慢步离开了公司。本来他是想拜托自己的爸爸给自己安排一个适合的医院或者研究院的，但想到自己总要成为一个社会人，就什么都没准备的跑了出来独自找实习的地方。  
……还不是因为那个哥哥啊。李光洙被忽然刮来的风吹冷了鼻尖，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“啊——真是，这种天气，我怎么就这么跑出来了……”李光洙抱怨起自己的鲁莽，又想起这是金钟国所希望的自己的模样，还是打起精神吸了吸鼻子，“诶……如果这个时候喝杯热饮的话……嗯，比如说豆浆……”  
“诶……？豆浆？”  
李光洙挠挠后脑勺，感觉自己好像因为找工作而忘了什么很重要的东西。  
一时没能想起来，李光洙拿出了手机，把因为防止打扰到别人而关机的手机开了机，在手机搜到信号的瞬间，一通电话打了进来。  
——钟国前辈。  
当李光洙看到那四个韩字时，瞬间似乎有些不认识韩文了，于是拍了自己一巴掌后又确认了一次确实是金钟国打来的没错。  
——诶诶？！  
是恶作剧吧？还是在石哥用前辈的手机打来的？不不不，前辈的手机被偷了吗？是欺诈电话？难、难道是绑架？是要商量赎金吗——？！  
金钟国听着电话里不停的忙音开始烦躁，打了第三通才打通，竟然还占线。  
咔嗒一声，电话终于被接通，金钟国感觉到心里似乎也是咯噔一声响，他开口想要叫一声李光洙的名字——  
“光……”  
“五百万！我离家快四年了积蓄只有那么多啊，拜托了！千万不要伤害钟国前辈啊！如果还要的话我会去凑钱的，你什么时候要！”  
“……李光洙？你在说什么啊。”金钟国赶紧刹住了话，没注意到自己刚才是下意识的想叫李光洙的小名，“你怎么了？怎么今天我没看到你？”  
“……啊，钟国前辈……”李光洙艰难的从绑匪游戏的脱出身来，“哦……你没事啊……今天……对了，我今天……”  
“……你现在在哪？”  
李光洙一惊：“诶……那个，前辈找我，有、有什么事吗……”  
——那个前辈，亲自来找我了。  
呜哇……这不是梦吧。  
李光洙捂住了嘴，手掌上传来脸颊上瞬间变得滚烫的温度，胸腔里的声响剧烈的传进耳中。在那瞬间李光洙幸福得几乎要哭出来，脚步一晃一晃的在街上飞舞着手拦出租车。  
“也、也不是什么要紧事……就是……”金钟国顿了顿，后面的话不知为何卡在了喉咙里。  
——就是……什么来着？  
“……前辈？”  
“就、就是……”金钟国结巴了两声，大脑混乱着不知道自己到底要说些什么，也想不懂自己为什么一定要见到他。  
“啊……就是……咳……”金钟国又干咳两声，意识模糊的似乎是想起了自己要说的话，“那个……想、想见见你……”  
——想见见你。  
想见见你……  
见见你……  
见见……  
你……  
——身体里噗通一声巨响。  
“……我、见、见见我？前、前辈？前辈？是钟、钟国前辈吗？钟国前辈？”  
“……”  
电话忽然从金钟国那端被切断了。

#5.  
后来，两个人偶然在楼梯的转角处相遇了。  
“……前辈？”  
金钟国下阶梯的脚步停了下来，怔怔地维持着下楼的姿势，视线找到了正在呼喊着自己的人。  
“啊……光洙呀。”  
他又没发现自己下意识地喊了李光洙的小名。  
“……下、下午好啊。”  
“……下午好。”  
两个人只是看着对方，都清楚的看见对方的脸逐渐泛红，也听得见自己在那一整天都不太正常的心跳。  
“前辈……！”李光洙冲上前就要抱住金钟国，金钟国飞速闪过李光洙的攻击，转过身逃向楼上。  
一直到第二天的早上，金钟国才再次遇见了李光洙。那孩子就像是在跟自己道歉一样，不仅和平常一样买了豆浆，还拎了一盒便当站在校门口。  
金钟国有些犹豫自己要不要装作没看见他走过去，但就连周围的学生都知道李光洙是在等自己，而且，为什么要无视他？  
难道不是因为自己说了奇怪的话，又是自己一个人害羞，为什么要对这个孩子这么严厉，金钟国忽然有些想不懂自己之前是怎么想的。  
“哦……光、李光洙。”金钟国最后还是败在了便当的诱惑下，紧紧牵着单肩包的背带，尽量像之前那样并不正常的打了招呼。  
金钟国冲他不自然的笑了笑，李光洙的脸上又是一红。  
“……嗯？怎么了，这个难道不是给我的吗，”金钟国强忍着尴尬感把袋子抢了过来，“谢谢了。”  
“前辈……”  
“怎么了。”  
金钟国没能抬起头直视李光洙的模样，反正想都不用想又是那张傻笑的脸。李光洙忍不住笑意：“前辈还真是不直率啊。”  
“……随你怎么想。”  
唯独那天，金钟国的步子走的很快。也是只有那天，两人都没怎么说话。  
“你别误会了……”金钟国小声的呢喃起来，“昨天只是因为一个人太无聊，就想到你了而已，你别给我得寸进尺的啊。”  
“……嗯。”李光洙听着他的警告，心情却比任何一天都要好。  
“那个，今天中午我可能回不来，所以给前辈做了便当……前辈不要嫌弃就好了。”李光洙把金钟国送到了教室门口，走之前还细声细气的关心了一下，“因为前辈好像很羡慕在石哥有妻子做便当给他吃的样子……”  
“……什么啊，这是你做的？”金钟国把手里的袋子晃了晃，“你是我的妻子吗？真是够闲的啊，这东西我会自己看着办的。”  
“谢谢……”  
李光洙低下头道着谢，双手恭敬的抱在身前，站在还不肯走，似乎在等着什么。  
“还要干什么吗，我要上课了，快走吧。”  
“……脑袋。”李光洙把低下的脑袋凑了过去，弯下身朝金钟国露出了脑袋顶。  
金钟国这才忽然想懂了李光洙想干什么，脸上一热，手比大脑先一步出手，啪的打在了李光洙脑袋顶上。  
“啊！疼疼疼……”  
“摸什么摸，你是小动物吗？给我好好打工去。”说着金钟国就把门关上，松了口气的走上了讲台。  
——都说了别让他得寸进尺，还是这样啊……  
金钟国松了松领口，深吸一口气望向教室里：“好，现在开始点名……诶？”  
抬头的时候金钟国才发现全教室并不多的人的视线全在林镇浩的身上，视线的中心正黑着脸望着刚被自己关上的门口。  
“……好了，集中，开始点名。”金钟国选择了无视这个奇怪的场景，翻开了花名册。  
李源戳了戳林镇浩的胳膊：“你不是今天早上也去等老师了吗，怎么还是让光洙前辈得手了。”  
“那个傻大个……竟然敢威胁我，还好从他手里逃出来了……”  
“喂喂……你们两个打架了吗？”  
林镇浩的脸色更黑了：“别幸灾乐祸的。你也就这么高，换你也是一样，被他用手抵着脑袋你连碰都碰不到他一下。”  
午饭的时候金钟国无一例外的挤进了刘在石的宿舍里，一脸得意的炫耀自己也有便当，嘚瑟的笑着的拒绝了刘在石给自己买的盒饭。  
“我说……你这不是挺喜欢的吗，干脆让光洙当你的妻子算了。”刘在石边嚼着饭边观察金钟国吃便当时愉悦的神情，不禁为他越来越严重的傲娇病症叹了口气。  
“妻子什么妻子，他可是男的啊。饭做的一般般吧，也没有那么喜欢，还没我做得好……”  
“啊、啊，知道了，你自己拿面镜子看看你的表情，是不是喜欢，嗯？”  
“不喜欢，都说了不喜欢了？”  
刘在石再一次深深的叹气。  
“……你也试着给光洙回馈点什么吧，只有光洙在照顾你会不会有点奇怪啊。”  
金钟国拒绝的摆摆手：“他自己要贴过来的，我可没有接受啊，我接受的话不就是欠他人情了嘛。”  
——已经接受很多了，白痴。光是两个月份的豆浆钱都快两万了。  
“嗯，吃饱了——”金钟国放下了筷子，心满意足的打了个饱嗝。  
“国钟啊，我再问你一次，”刘在石忽然正色起来，“说实话吧，你对光洙是怎么想的。”  
“光洙那孩子……怎么说吧，也不是讨厌他，但总是粘着我真的很烦人啊。”金钟国竟然在认真回答，这让刘在石有些意外。  
“……哦？”  
“可能也会觉得有点开心吧，毕竟这么多年都没有过这么喜欢我的人……我也不知道，其实挺感谢他的，每次在他面前我又说不出来什么谢谢之类的话……我是不是有问题啊？”  
“继续讲。”  
“也没什么想讲的了，我真的不知道我自己是怎么想的……还有就是，昨天不知道为什么忽然想找他，为什么啊？是因为他不在所以不习惯吗？”  
“哦……大概吧。”  
“喂，是你让我讲的，结果这种敷衍的态度是怎么回事啊。”  
“咳、别，别揪领子，我们就不能用嘴解决问题吗。”刘在石挣扎的摇着脑袋，“就、就是说嘛，你现在不是已经依赖上那孩子了吗。”  
金钟国一惊，松开了抓着刘在石领口的手。  
“……不是吗？”刘在石紧张着看着金钟国有些惊讶的神情。  
金钟国顿了顿，没说出话来，只是转过头去轻轻挠了挠后颈。  
“说……说什么依赖啊，没有的事。”  
刘在石看见金钟国耳根上有些泛红。  
“好吧？你说没有就没有。”刘在石笑了笑，把金钟国的便当盒和自己的一块拿了起来，“我去洗碗，你先休息吧。”  
“……谢谢。”  
门被刘在石关上，金钟国对着门呆看了一会，才放弃的躺在了床上。  
“依赖自己的后辈……算什么啊……”  
虽然很不想承认，在他又想了两三次后，发现自己确实是有点依赖上李光洙了。  
“……那又怎么了。”  
于是，金钟国就开始自暴自弃了。  
接下来的一周里，刘在石都是一个人吃的便当。第一天还打算打个电话问问金钟国为什么没来，然而打了三次那边也没有想接电话的意思。  
——那段时间的金钟国很不正常。刘在石一直在回想那个中午自己到底让他说了些什么。  
再次在校园里看到金钟国时，那个金钟国竟然笑得大大方方的朝每个人打招呼，在寒冬里简直像是暖阳一般的存在。虽然学生们都是一脸不习惯，却还是表现出了享受的神色。  
不管怎么说，那可是金国钟啊，怎么笑得像李光洙那个小子一样……  
就在刘在石观察金钟国的一举一动时，李光洙久违的打来了电话。  
“喂，光洙呀？”  
“……在石哥，”电话那头的声音有些无力，又莫名能感受得到被抑制的兴奋语气，“你知道最近钟国前辈是怎么了吗……”  
“哦？什么怎么了……这孩子最近是不太正常，你又是怎么了？”  
“那个……”李光洙犹豫了一会，又轻笑起来，“最近钟国前辈，像是口香糖一样呢……”  
刘在石全当刚刚什么都没听见，在李光洙说更多话之前挂断了电话。

#6.  
“光洙哥，那哥又来找你了哦。”李昇基慢悠悠的走了进来，已经很有自知之明的换上了工作制服，“去吧，剩下一小时我替你。”  
“啊，谢了。”李光洙听到又是金钟国来了，还是有些不习惯的顿了顿才反应过来，匆匆赶进更衣室里把便服换上出了店门。  
金钟国开始回应李光洙已经过了快一个月，紧接着的一个月是放寒假的时间。李光洙选择了在自己钟爱的咖啡店里工作，而金钟国还是老样子，健身后到各种熟人家里去聊上一个下午，没事的时候就给高中生补习。  
门外的人穿着和深冬很是不搭的五分裤，里面还穿着黑色绒裤，身着写着英文单词的黑色卫衣，也许是想要显得年轻所以戴上了鸭舌帽，一双眼睛不安的四处张望。  
李光洙也想不通，从某天开始，形势就渐渐改变成了金钟国粘着自己。不说每天早上越来越自然的早安，不正常的是金钟国竟然开始接他下班，就在前天还扭扭捏捏的邀请李光洙请他去看电影，李光洙猜这个大哥应该连21世纪的电影票长什么样都不清楚。  
然而电影没能一起去看，因为那天下午他临时要加班。李光洙虽然跟金钟国说了自己去不了，结束后金钟国竟然还趴在车里等自己。  
“前辈可以不等我的……最近前辈是怎么了？”李光洙小心翼翼的与他的目光对视，金钟国一直以来都会有些摇晃的眼神已经不再动摇。  
“没、没怎么啊！最近不正常的人是你吧。”金钟国缓缓拉上半开的车窗，装作若无其事的转过了头，“快给我上车，今天你请我吃晚饭。”  
“……诶？我？为什么……”  
李光洙很不理解金钟国会逐渐变成这个样子，但他并不讨厌金钟国这样就是了。他看着起了一层薄雾的车窗后脸皮薄的又红了脸、不安的用指腹摩挲着方向盘的金钟国，不经意间又笑了出来。  
那种莫名的幸福感几乎把他吞噬。  
出店门的时候金钟国正背对着自己，手里拎着一个大塑料袋，里面装着满满的果蔬，和他那一身运动人的打扮格格不入。  
李光洙悄悄凑近了金钟国，忽然在他肩膀上点了一下，金钟国吓一跳的转过身来，手里的东西差点掉落在地上，李光洙眼疾手快的扶住了袋子。  
“——什么啊，是你啊。”看清来人后，金钟国松了口气。可能是一直以来都生活在危险中，他受不得别人的偷袭的刺激。  
“‘是你啊’是什么意思……”李光洙苦笑，“前辈今天怎么又来了？我不是说了我今天要晚点下班吗。”  
金钟国用劲把手上的袋子拎紧了，昂起脑袋瞥了一眼李光洙。  
“我早来又不是为了等你，自我意识过剩的家伙。我只是买菜的时间比想象中短，没事干才到这来的……”说着说着，金钟国的声音越来越小，“……那个，刚刚进去的那个帅哥，他没跟你说什么奇怪的话吧。”  
“刚刚……啊，前辈说的是昇基吧。昇基说都习惯前辈这么准点来接我了。”  
“准点……只是凑巧吧！我怎么可能每次都踩着时间来啊，那家伙还真能瞎说。”金钟国的脸又红了起来，嘴上一说不过去就转身要走，“跟上，不等你了。”  
“……在跟着呢。”李光洙等金钟国转过身，夸张的笑容才绽开在脸上，笑得挤出了两三层褶子，在别人看来应该是比较诡异的狂喜。  
——全世界还有比我更幸福的人吗……！  
——没有！！！  
李光洙想到这段时间金钟国对自己疯狂的攻势的回应，嘴角的笑容就越发控制不住。  
这段时间的中午都不去刘在石那了，从某天金钟国带了一盒粉红色的便当盒过来，绕了好几个弯让自己吃下去之后，李光洙就崩溃了。  
两个人像普通的学生那样，并肩坐在有些嘈杂的食堂里，按照简单的说法来说就是在吃交换便当。  
“便当……给我的……给我的便当……”李光洙当时盯着盯着那盒少女心炸裂的便当差点掉下眼泪，“前辈给我做的……”  
“……你倒是吃啊，光看着能饱吗。”  
“嗯……？”李光洙意识涣散的抬头，没有更多剩余的精力去发现金钟国是在关心自己。  
“没什么……说你长这么高就要多吃点啊，”金钟国咳了两声，细嚼慢咽的吃着李光洙做的便当，“就是让你好好吃，作为年轻人倒是照顾好自己的健康啊。”  
“……诶？”李光洙听着，即使身处在寒冷中，身体却在发热，愉悦的泪水啪嗒的掉在了米饭上。  
“……如果难吃到要哭的话，还是把便当还给我吧。”金钟国伸出手要去抢便当，李光洙马上缓过神闪避了攻击。  
“我，我……！我不饿！光是前辈的爱意我就吃饱了，我要把这个便当裱起……噗呜——”  
“让你吃怎么这么多话。”  
李光洙痛苦的弯下身抱着肚子，发出流浪狗般的悲鸣。  
“是前辈给我做的便当啊……呜……明明这么难得……”  
金钟国往四周看了一眼，轻声叹气，把手放上李光洙的脑袋顶上揉了揉，五指温柔的陷进李光洙松软的发丝间。  
“……”李光洙的动作僵在了抱着肚子的姿势上，人体各种机能瞬间暂停，除了心脏还在疯狂的打着血泵。  
“都二十了还这么任性……像个孩子一样。”  
“…………？？？！”李光洙已经分不清是春回大地还是自己发烧了。  
“以后也给你做啊，这样还不行吗。”金钟国缓缓抽回了手，悬在半空时手掌竟在微微颤抖，“我也算是回馈你了！所以……你给我做的便当也不许停，听、听到了吧。”  
李光洙这才能动起来，脖子僵硬的转向金钟国，他都能听见自己脖颈叽嘎叽嘎的机械摩擦音。  
“听、听听听、听到了……”  
“……喂，你结巴什么啊。”  
“对……对不起。”  
李光洙把筷子在米饭上又犹豫了一会，终于戳进了饭里，夹起一块米饭，无声的吃了起来。  
金钟国也是安静的进食中，不知是不是还有什么其他原因，也和李光洙一样，没有说话。  
“……李光洙。”金钟国把筷子插进了便当盒里，鼓足了气叫了一声李光洙的全名。  
“在……”  
“有底气一点啊，我欺负你了吗。”  
“在！”  
李光洙也是鼓足了气回答后，两个人之间又重归宁静，对方却都不知道自己的心跳声剧烈到似乎要轰破耳膜。  
李光洙盯着盒里剩下的米饭，金钟国望向前方图书馆的某扇窗子，刻意的不去看对方的模样。  
“……呃，那个，谢谢你……一直以来。”  
听到金钟国不再是充满戾气和傲娇的声线，李光洙的身体一软，差点跌在地上。  
“啊啊……不、不客气，我也是……真的很、很尊敬前辈才这样的……那个，前辈一直以来也没有讨厌我，我才该说谢谢……”  
“你就别谢了，白痴。”  
“……好的，那我就，不、不谢了。”  
——气氛真的糟到极点了。  
而李光洙现在能做的只有看清空气而已，连思考对策的精神都没有了。  
“所以……让我变成这样也是你的错，你不要以为是我欠你的了。”金钟国深吸一口气，抬起头看向天花板，开始怀疑自己身上发热是不是因为早上多套了件毛衣，“是你先开始的，就给我负责到底……我会监督你的。”  
“……是。”  
李光洙用筷子扒拉着剩下的两三颗饭粒，尽量压低了声音不让他听出自己的声音在颤抖。  
——说到最后，就是傲娇着拐了不知道多少个弯，说了“我现在没了你很无聊啊，所以你就让我缠着你吧，你也不能背叛我”这种内容。  
——甚至还有“我想和你接近都怪你”这种黄金傲娇公式。  
李光洙走着走着路又开始傻笑，那天他一回去就写了千字作文作为日记来表达自己的兴奋。  
除了便当，还有一项服务就是每天接下班送回家。每次下班后看见金钟国趴在方向盘上等自己等到打盹，李光洙总有种自己嫁了个好人的错觉。  
但金钟国今天没开车来，只是在李光洙前面自顾自的走着路。周围的景色越来越陌生，而金钟国并没有停下来的意思。  
——如果这是要被前辈绑到荒郊野岭的话，我会被前辈怎么对待呢……  
——啊啊，哪种都好，更喜欢前辈可爱的样子，所以……  
“喂……喂！”李光洙的幻想被金钟国的喊声唤醒，缓过神来时眼前是金钟国一脸嫌弃，“这几天才好一点，你怎么又是这种表情！把口水擦擦，脏死了。”  
“……哦、哦哦。”李光洙愣愣的看了一眼金钟国不满的神色，这才抬起手擦了擦湿漉漉的嘴唇，“……不过前辈，我们是要去哪里啊。”  
“还能是去哪里，”金钟国缓缓转身迈开步子，语气平静地开口，“我家啊。”  
“诶——前辈的家啊。”李光洙大脑暂时短路的跟着金钟国重复念了一遍这句话。  
“……诶诶诶？！！”  
“怎、怎么了，突然。”金钟国再看向李光洙的时候，李光洙已经是一脸震惊和兴奋的泛红，就连呼吸声也忽然变得粗重，“喂，你没事……”  
“前、前、前辈的，前辈的家、家里？！”  
“是啊，你不想去吗……”金钟国不爽的皱起眉，帽沿遮挡下的脸颊上迅速飞过一片绯红。  
“啊……不是的，我想去！请务必让我去！”李光洙大喊大叫的回答，只差一个敬礼和“忠诚”就是标准的二等兵说话方式了。  
金钟国叹了口气，嗓音也变得有些沙哑：“你这孩子还真奇怪。”  
——前辈也很奇怪啦。  
李光洙只是笑笑默认了他的话，和一开始对待金钟国时一模一样的笑得大方开朗。  
然而李光洙进门的瞬间，红润的脸色马上就黑了下来。  
“老师！这么快就回来了？”  
“啊，这家伙提前交班了，我就给带回来了。”  
“这样啊……”门内站着的男生穿着明显宽大的外套，上半身真空着开了门打了招呼，那张白净的脸上挂着的笑完全不像是友善的笑，“光洙前辈，好久不见了。”  
“镇浩啊，你就不能把你的衣服穿上吗，你光着上身在我家里跑来跑去我会很困扰的。”金钟国叹了口气，拍了拍林镇浩的肩头，“你衣服应该干了吧，快去换上。”  
“好的。”林镇浩弯起眼角一笑，标准的大男生略显青涩的笑。李光洙瞥到金钟国竟然也有点脸红，心里忽然有了一种不好的预感。  
“衣、衣服……他……”李光洙已经不太会说话了。  
“你说镇浩啊，他没来得及回老家，就先在我家住了几天。”金钟国理解意思后简单的解释了一番，没注意到李光洙更是一脸吃惊，林镇浩在自己背后偷偷露出得逞的笑。  
“……那家伙，晚上都睡在哪了。”李光洙压低了声音几乎是在质问金钟国。  
“沙发。不过有时候也会睡在床上，你管这个……”  
“他让你睡沙发了？！”  
“……不是啊，一起睡的床。虽然有点窄。”  
气压忽然低沉下来，三个人各自抱着想法无言修行中。李光洙弯下了腰，把脸凑近了金钟国。  
金钟国忽然从李光洙身上散发出了一种熟悉的压迫感，他稍微避开了李光洙火热的视线：“不、那个……有什么关系吗，都是男生，没什么好害臊……啊，喂！”  
李光洙不快的眯起眼睛，猛的拽住金钟国的手腕把他拖出了门外，大脑一热把门哐当一声扇上，再把金钟国压在了门板上。  
“疼……你在干什么啊！”金钟国抬起手想揉揉被李光洙压的发酸的肩膀，但又不敢出手去制服李光洙。  
李光洙沉下了眼皮，让金钟国看不清他眼里的深邃，换做是他藏着自己的情绪，紧盯着眼前慌张的人。  
“我在干什么……前辈又干什么了，前辈不知道吗。”  
李光洙的声音又变得奇怪了。那种低沉得刺激鼓膜的嗓音，金钟国不是没听到过。  
“……你，不会是在吃醋吧？上次也是，不明不白的忽然对我发火……”金钟国咧起嘴一笑，轻声吸着气平稳因为惊吓而紊乱的呼吸。  
“对前辈……我……”李光洙忽然睁开了眼，眼里却是没有任何色彩般的空洞，他的语句停了停，手上的力气忽然变小，“我又……生气了吗……？”  
金钟国趁机推开了李光洙的手，李光洙的身体忽然脱力的压在了自己身上。  
他本想再次推开这个不知为何又开始发疯的孩子，李光洙的手却已经紧紧抱住了自己的肩膀，他像个小孩子一样，把脸紧凑在自己的颈窝里，和以前撒娇一样呜呜的呜咽起来。  
“你这……又怎么了啊……”金钟国没了办法，伸出手抱住李光洙的背，又手无足措的在他背上到处摸了摸，彻底慌了神的愣在原地。  
“……光洙呀，你是在哭吗？没事吧？”  
——明明是他做错了事情，为什么我又在安慰他啊。  
“对不起……”他呜呜的唤个不停，金钟国慌了手脚的什么也没能做，“呜……前辈。”  
“啊，是我，你怎么了啊，像个小孩子一样的。”  
“我对前辈……是真心的。”  
他没哭，身体却在颤抖。金钟国抱着他，安抚的拍了拍他的背。  
“我是真心喜欢前辈的……”  
“啊，我早就知道了，所以不要这样……”  
“不是的。”他抱着自己的双臂忽然收紧。  
“……光洙？”  
他这次终于察觉到自己果然还是更喜欢喊他的小名。  
“……我喜欢前辈。”  
——他曾经有像这样认真的告白过吗。  
可能有吧，但那种事情，自己肯定当作没发生或者直接忘了也是有可能的。  
这个孩子也许在什么时候已经说过了，他到底有多喜欢自己，自己却只把他的爱意当作是玩笑而已。  
然而这样迁就着他，习惯着他，直到自己与他如此接近的拥抱住的时候，金钟国才发现：啊——这家伙原来真的是在追求我啊。  
发现的同时，他也发现自己也许是真的被这个固执的孩子追到手了。  
……因为已经开始离不开了啊。  
“……嗯，我知道。”  
“很喜欢很喜欢……我真的很想和前辈在一起……我真的好喜欢前辈的……呜。”  
听着李光洙不间歇的告白和可怜的呜咽声，金钟国头都胀了起来，头晕脑胀的眩晕感逐渐让他意识模糊，和他拥抱在一起的身体却在微微发热。  
“嗯嗯，我知道我知道……所以不要小孩子气了……嗯，听到我说的话了吗？”  
“……”  
他在自己的颈窝里轻轻点了头。  
“以后吃醋就说出来，不许憋着，不许拽我拉我，知道了吗？你打人很疼的。”  
“我……”他好不容易安静下来的身体又有些颤抖，“对、对不起……”  
“……我只是问你知道了吗，没让你道歉啊。”  
还只是个什么都不知道的孩子而已，为什么要责怪自己呢。要怪就怪作为被追求的一方的自己迟钝和无知才是吧。  
“好了！没事了啊，你不是说你是我的妻子吗，我可不喜欢和爱耍脾气的孩子在一起啊。”  
李光洙赶紧直起身来，双手稀里糊涂的把红透了的脸抹了一通：“对不起！我会努力的！”  
“不……你要努力什么啊，不是……”  
“我会努力成为一个称职的妻子的！”  
“等等，只是打个比方而已啊，别当真啊！”  
……那天虽然只有林镇浩留在了屋内，然而他还是那个被落单的人。

#7.  
“早——上好！”  
李昇基一大早的困意被李光洙比平日更欢快明朗的声音驱散了，他打起精神后看到李光洙那张脸，一看就知道是发生了什么。  
“哦……开学之后第一次看到哥这么开心。怎么，心情很好吗，”李昇基开始了调侃，“昨晚发生了什么好事吗？”  
“哎呀，才没有。”李光洙先是惯例的装娘娘腔，把包往李昇基面前一放，“帮我看着，我先去把衣服换了。”  
“是，娘娘。”李昇基也习惯了给李光洙接梗。  
比日常状况要笑的更欢的李光洙自然是很开心。  
自从那天稀里糊涂的正式告白后，李光洙自封了“金钟国妻子”这个称号，结果这个称号金钟国本人是一点都不介意，全把他当作是在开玩笑，虽然李光洙差不多也是在开玩笑。  
两个人的发展和以前似乎差不多，又似乎不完全一样。李光洙还是一如既往，而金钟国在很多人眼里看来是在逐渐接受李光洙，在接受和李光洙交往这个事实。  
一如既往的，唯独金钟国本人没有意识到，其实两个人在外人口中早就是交往关系了。  
“老、老师！”  
那天是金钟国第一次知道这回事。他应答了林镇浩的招呼，虽说这声招呼好像并不是那么舒服。  
“怎么了，这么急……”金钟国一惊，下意识的退了一步躲开了林镇浩。  
林镇浩头一次在金钟国面前慌手慌脚的，两手不自然的抓起了金钟国的手：“老师……他们都说你和光洙前辈在交往，这是怎么回事？”  
“交往……等、交往？！”金钟国惊得差点要把手抽出来，眼前林镇浩的表情看起来又不像是听得信流言的人。  
“交往……交往……什么的……诶？”  
林镇浩咬紧了牙，金钟国的脸色迅速变红，他已经感觉到了不祥的预感，而且不祥的预感总是来得那么准确。  
“啊……如果说是交往的话，好、好像也没错……吧？”  
金钟国不好意思的冲他笑了笑，脸上的红晕已经蔓延到脖颈，同时还正在悄悄的挪动着手指想把手抽出来。  
话不足以伤人，后者那种细小的手指活动代表金钟国告诉了林镇浩：我们不是这种关系吧？是吧？可以不要这么热忱的抓着我的手了吗？很奇怪诶？  
“……喂，镇浩啊，你没事吧。”李源虽然很想说一句活该，但林镇浩愣坐着双目无神的样子实在是惹人可怜，“学校里还有多少大叔啊，不屑金老师这一个还不行吗，喂。”  
林镇浩低下头气压极低的转过头来。  
“他可是我们班的班主任啊……每天见到他就会想起那个混蛋前辈……”  
林镇浩这个状态可能还会继续维持一阵子吧，李源叹了口气放弃了安慰，用力的把林镇浩的头发揉的乱糟糟的，林镇浩竟也没有反应。  
“诶——都说你笨啊。”李源又用指节敲了下林镇浩的脑袋顶，“早点找个好人安定下来吧，白痴啊。”  
说完后，李源选择了暂时远离这幅模样的林镇浩。  
林镇浩抿住了下唇，垂下头默默的整理起自己被揉的乱糟糟的头发。  
“……谁是白痴啊，就你最白痴了……切……”  
然后在不由自主间脸上微微发热。  
“哥心情是不是太好了一点啊。”李昇基还是头一次看到李光洙在店里工作时这么开心，说着把手里的奶茶递给了来客。  
“心情能不好吗，昨天他第一次主动牵我的手啊。”  
“……你也太容易被满足了吧。”  
李光洙摇摇头，手上配果香布丁的手势顺畅绚烂：“你还不懂，如果你了解钟国哥是什么性格的话，才会知道被他牵手是多么愉悦的享受啊！我的浑身细胞都在收缩啊！”  
“……感觉哥，你已经脱离痴汉往变态的方向走了。”李昇基认为李光洙是几乎没救了，便专心到工作中了。  
刚集中了注意力，他才发现刚才李光洙说的话有些奇怪。  
“哥，你什么时候开始喊他是哥了，不是一直都喊的是前辈吗。”  
李光洙一惊，手抖了下险些把奶茶倒出来。  
“啊，他觉得那么叫很奇怪，我就改过来了。”  
“哦……？爱情还真是伟大啊。”  
李光洙不好意思的笑了笑：“也不算什么爱情啦……他也没跟我说过我们俩交往的事，一直都是我单方面缠着的，他不生气我都很感到安慰了。”  
——这哥哥看起来身经百战的，其实也不太会恋爱嘛。也是，看他追求金钟国的样子就知道了。  
李昇基叹了口气：“放心吧，他一定也对你有好感的，不是前段时间给了回应吗。”  
李光洙装着杯，忽然沉默了下来，慢吞吞的按上了杯膜。  
“嗯……但我，”李光洙有些脸红，忽然放低了声音的说，“真的好想和他接吻啊……”  
“……”李昇基脸瞬间黑了下来，“这个至少就先忍着吧，变态。”  
李光洙装做没听见李昇基说自己是变态的话：“其实也有氛围好的时候，前几次的氛围真的超适合接吻的！结果每次问他‘我可以亲下去吗’的时候他都说不行！不行不行不行！如果不问又被他一下子推开，我都不知道怎么办了啊！都一个多月了啊，还忍？！”  
“你就直接说那哥是傲娇不就好了啊——那么多事！”  
春天开学后，李光洙只剩下三个多月的时间了。所以在李昇基洪真英一行人的促使下，他下了一个重大的决定，就是亲到金钟国。  
在这群朋友的洗脑下，李光洙甚至还下了个更重大的决定。  
开学以来金钟国第一次邀请了他，虽然只是要去买菜，李光洙并没有接受金钟国还是有些扭扭捏捏的邀请，很是委婉的用实习加班来拒绝了他。  
然而挂断电话的瞬间李光洙听见了通话的那端一声长长的叹气声，心里马上就悬了起来。  
“喂……钟国哥很失望吧……！这和你们说的完全不一样啊！”李光洙抱着手机不安的看向店里为了自己而聚起来瞎出主意的朋友们。  
“你就是粘着他太多了，他会腻的！”宋仲基啃着外带的炸鸡嘴里不停的说。  
“刚跟你说完的，推、拉、推、拉，要让他被你折磨的为你神魂颠倒！”洪真英捏起第三只鸡块，满脸得意的边吃边讲解。  
“……不关我的事，但应该会有用吧。”只有林周焕看着气氛照顾了自己一下，喝着点的店里的原味奶茶。  
李光洙原本很担心这个作战的效果，结果接下来的两周，金钟国竟然断断续续的发出了八次邀请，到最后甚至还有点心急了。  
从来不敢想被金钟国邀请这回事的李光洙咬着牙用尽各种手段把他的邀请全部都回绝了，每次给颗枣又打一鞭子，那鞭子恐怕还打在自己身上了，每回拒绝后心更疼的是自己啊。  
更奇怪的是，金钟国和他在一起时并没有表现出很想和他单独出去买菜逛街或者其他什么的，反正自己都把那些活动看成是约会了，金钟国似乎也并不着急于自己对他的疏远。  
直到那天——金钟国在四月底的生日宴那天，金钟国第十次邀请了他，他下意识的又给拒绝掉了，快十二点的时候回想起来才猛扇了自己一巴掌。  
李光洙迅速穿上了外套，本想着要成结束之前赶到生日宴，结果金钟国的电话先打了进来。  
“喂，钟国哥？”  
“……你，李光洙，你个臭小子。”电话那头的人的语气是第一次染上了醉意，开口就是醉醺醺的骂声。  
“哥……你这是喝醉了吗？”李光洙先是咽了口口水，然后在内心暗骂自己竟然先是暗喜再是担心。  
“没醉！回去我还得揍你一回，我醉了谁开车去你家啊！白痴！”金钟国骂骂咧咧的放着狠话，而在李光洙听来那只是喝醉后的气话，但他还是害怕了一下曾经的老大的拳头。  
“喝醉了啊……要不我去接你吧，我还没睡，哥你现在在……”  
“你不准管我！你不是最近很厉害吗，连我你都不管了？！”金钟国的声调忽然抬高，平日再怎么生气也没用这样尖锐过的嗓音把李光洙吓了一跳，“你什么意思啊！先和我非法结婚，然后就把我丢一边了？！最开始可是你缠着我啊！你好意思抛弃我？”  
不是大喊大叫，是说教和训斥的语气，说那声“抛弃我”的时候，他的声音里已经有了哭泣时才会有的细微的颤抖。  
李光洙收起了最后一丝笑意，心里抽的一疼：“哥……”  
“闭嘴……不准你叫我哥了！取消！”从来都是开朗乐观的男人，第一次在真正的生气，在强忍着泪水，他的怒气从电话听筒里清晰的传来，“你还只是个实习生哪来那么多加班啊！你以为你有了新欢就可以抛下我不管了，你是我妻子还是你自己说的，我告诉你！”  
“——我还是你丈夫呢！！”  
说到最后的话已经语无伦次还带着脏话，带着酒气的骂着自己怎样不通情理，然后爆发出这个死傲娇的心里话。  
——他还是自己的丈夫呢。  
“……这算是告白吗，哥。”他轻声向那头没了声音、只在喘气的人问。  
在金钟国每次说出这种暧昧不明的话时，李光洙都会心跳的厉害，唯独这次，不仅一样的脸红心跳，每次心跳却都在疼着。  
“……你是不是理解有问题，去你的告白。”  
金钟国稍微沉默后再出口的气话已经有些清醒，说完那句话后，他在那边忽然挂断了电话，和他第一次在电话里表达好感时一模一样的仓促。  
出租车到地方时已经是凌晨十二点半，刘在石站在门口，虽然是在等待自己，却还是面露醉意。  
“在石哥……”李光洙忽然不知道该说什么好。  
“嗯，进去吧，国钟还赖在里面呢。”刘在石打了个嗝，捂住额头忍着饮酒后的头疼，“……你要知道感恩啊，我可是冒着生命危险把你叫来的。”  
“……嗯。”  
李光洙刚要打开门，门忽然从里面被打开，金钟国通红的脸出现在门后。  
“在石哥！为什么把这小子叫过来了，他都说了要加班了，干嘛还让他来！”  
刘在石被金钟国这么一吼头更疼了，他皱起眉把金钟国推到一边：“你给我差不多清醒点吧！每年都喝的不省人事的，只会给我添麻烦！给我在外面冷静点！”  
李光洙瞪大了眼看着刘在石训斥金钟国的场景，在他的记忆里，刘在石是第一次这样冲着金钟国发脾气，金钟国也是第一次在刘在石面前抬不起头。  
门被刘在石狠狠关上，同时吹来的风刮乱了金钟国变长了的头发，碎发遮住了他那双细长的眼睛。  
而李光洙已经剪了短发，柔软的头发变得粗硬，因为金钟国不喜欢他像个孩子，他就在上个月把自己留长的头发一刀剪短了。  
金钟国抬起头，细碎的发丝间还能看见他双目里难以消去的愤怒。  
“对……”  
“别跟我道歉！你这个人做人没良心吗，你什么时候都只是顾着你自己开心啊，说真的！你什么时候关心过我的想法啊！”他抬起手猛地揪住了李光洙的领子，眼睛通红的瞪着他看，在春天深夜的暖风里，嗓音被风灌得沙哑，“你个白痴……白痴啊！把人这么玩弄很有意思吗！你粘着我就可以，我都接受了，我好不容易想约你出来怎么那么难啊，工作也不至于忙成这样吧！”  
“不是的，我……”  
“闭嘴！我不想听你解释，先听我把话说完！”他再一次打断了李光洙的话，双手更捏紧了李光洙的领口。  
李光洙不敢去看他那双比任何时候都要湿润的眼睛。  
——啊，拜托，就让我道个歉吧。  
“……李光洙，”金钟国过激的语气终于在风声里逐渐安静，安静得让李光洙以为他喊的那声自己的名字是他的呼吸声，“你是不是不知道你有多坏啊。”  
“……啊？”李光洙没能听懂他在说些什么。  
金钟国猛地拉下他的领子，强迫李光洙弯下了腰，自己稍微踮起了脚，双唇撞上了李光洙的嘴唇。在唇间瞬间扩散开的酒精味道和陌生的温度，让李光洙缓不过神的睁大了眼睛，狭隘的视野里是金钟国颤抖着闭上的双眼，和不停扇动的睫毛。  
他的动作停留在了唇瓣的贴合，金钟国把脚跟落在了地上，双手缓缓松开了李光洙的领子，不自然的垂下头，又深深地叹了口气。  
“啊……糟透了。”他吸了吸鼻子，把手放进了外衣口袋里，手指在口袋里蜷曲着缠在了一起，“……我这不是没醉吗。”  
李光洙怔怔的愣在他的面前，许久才伸出手摸了摸自己的脸，一片滚烫，再捏了捏确保自己不是在做梦。  
“……哥，回家吧。”他好不容易才说出了话，面前低着头的人只是摇晃着身体，迟迟不肯应答他。  
李光洙小心翼翼的探出了手，轻轻用手掌握住了金钟国的手臂：“真的……很对不起，请原谅我。”  
“我送哥回家吧，好吗？”李光洙拍了拍他还在颤抖的手臂，缓缓低下了头凑近了金钟国泛红的耳朵，“哥不是一直催我吗，我前几天终于把驾照考了，哥是第一个坐我开的车的人哦。”  
“……走吧。”  
那几次不明不白的对金钟国发脾气后，李光洙再也没能这样抓住他的手腕，只怕自己控制不好又会伤到他。李光洙稍稍用力，竟然拉动了一直定在原地的金钟国。  
金钟国踉跄了两步，脸不轻不重的撞在了李光洙的手臂上，他顺势张开了手臂，第一次主动而结实的，把李光洙紧紧抱住。  
李光洙不由得吸了口凉气。  
——他似乎都能听见两个人的心跳声交融在一起的声音。  
“……对我好点，”抱着自己的人轻声开口，十指轻轻陷进自己背上的衣物、掐进皮肤里，“我……已经要不行了啊……”  
夜里的男人们对互相都陌生的感情吐露着心事，四月末的暖意吹进了衣襟，吹进身体的更深处。  
李光洙这才想起来，他们两个人在这之前，从来都没有喜欢过男人。  
在那以后李光洙也决定再也不听信那群损友的话了。

#9.  
那天的生日宴，金钟国没有来。  
“所以呢，为什么还特地邀请我，老师不是不在嘛！”林镇浩不爽的踢了脚李光洙的小腿，李光洙笑了笑收回腿，全把林镇浩的举动当作是在撒娇。  
“你们老师今天去江原道学习了，哪有时间陪我啊。”李光洙虽然是这么说着，心里却一点都不觉得难过。  
前段时间结束了和金钟国两个人的美国旅行，对李光洙来说，印象最深的不是LA的街景或拉斯维加斯的表演show，而是金钟国一路以来和自己在一起时的欢欣雀跃。  
虽然说以前听刘在石说过，LA对金钟国来说就是第二个故乡，但没想到金钟国会这么喜欢这个地方，喜欢到连对自己的态度都变了，像个孩子一样，撒娇的得心应手的。  
“切，像你这种人一开始就不该和老师在一起，真不知道你给老师下了什么咒……”  
“哎，什么叫下咒啊，这样说不好，镇浩啊。”  
李源从林镇浩身后忽然出现，习惯性的摸乱了他的头发。林镇浩浑身一颤，反过手就要打李源：“你干什么啊！长得高也不许随便摸我脑袋……！”  
“知道了知道了，我提醒你小心点，光洙前辈之后可是社会人了哦。”李源嘚瑟的笑了笑，象征性的梳顺了林镇浩新剪的短发。  
“呀……叫你不要碰我的脑袋了吧！”  
李源笑嘻嘻的逃走了，林镇浩面红耳赤的喘了喘，极力镇定着自己，目光飘忽不定的又落在李光洙身上：“……我还真看不上你们这些巨人，一个个长这么高又有什么用，给别人颈椎添麻烦。”  
李光洙忍不住笑了出来：“你……不是挺喜欢李源的嘛。”  
“什……”  
对于林镇浩露出的惊讶又羞耻的脸色，李光洙很是满意的点点头：“李源很适合你啊，比钟国哥要踏实的多。所以说啊，干嘛一开始就盯着钟国哥啊，身边不是有好人在吗。”  
“别……别瞎说了！源只是我的朋友而已啊，都是十几年的朋友了！”林镇浩恼羞成怒的揪起李光洙的领子，“你懂什么！我才不会喜欢那种吊儿郎当的傻大个，而且他可是直的啊！”  
——哦哦，还以为是鬼畜呢，结果又是个傲娇啊。  
李光洙握住林镇浩抓住自己领子的手，心平气和的调戏起这个新品种傲娇：“好好，我不懂，你自己慢慢懂。李源真的挺不错的，我这么说是为你好……”  
林镇浩的身体忽然晃了晃，脸色阴沉起来。李光洙注意到了他的异常，不安的问了句怎么了。  
“那个……有件事情要跟你说声抱歉。”  
“啊……什么事？”李光洙实在不太习惯这么正经的前情敌，不适应的挠了挠脖子，“原来你有什么事情对不起我的么？”  
“……今年寒假我不是在老师家住了两三天吗，”林镇浩松开了手，稍稍低下了头，“就是……我没忍住偷亲了老师一下，被老师发现了。”  
“哦——”李光洙有些惊讶的感叹了一声，“难怪他之后都不肯我亲他，原来是在你这受到了冲击啊。”  
“嗯，对不起。”  
“然后呢？”李光洙接下来的话让林镇浩反应不过来，想象中的李光洙应该还会指责自己几句，结果还是在说着和这件事毫不相关的话，“你发现了吧？其实没有那么喜欢你老师，李源更不错对吧？”  
“……你再说源一个字我就离场。”  
李光洙装作被吓到的赶紧住了嘴。  
“那个，还有……”林镇浩又是犹豫着开了口，声音极小的祝贺了一声，“……生日快乐。”  
李光洙这次是真的被吓到了。  
“……谢谢了。”李光洙朝他笑了笑，这次终于是对这个后辈放心了下来。  
虽然没有金钟国，李光洙多少会觉得惋惜，他本想在生日会上向所有同事朋友们公开和他的关系，既然他不在，等到下次生日也没关系。下次生日他不来也没关系，李光洙认为自己可以等很多年，直到他能接受与自己公开关系这件事。  
那天晚上李光洙并没有玩到很晚，因为过几天就是正式上班了，他需要好好调养一下自己的身体，所以也没喝多少酒。  
快到午夜时，大家都准备散了的时候，一通电话打了进来。  
屏幕上显示的不是“钟国前辈”，那个名字他在年初的时候就改了过来。  
——钟国哥。  
看到那个熟悉的名字时，不明显的醉意忽然涌进了大脑，和记忆里关于那个名字的所有幸福或者悲伤，把他的脑海挤得满满当当的。  
“……喂？”  
“呀，怎么这么久才接！你在干什么呢！”电话那头仍然是恋人不变的声线，从以往的高亢变成了如今带着些娇气的温柔。  
“……在想哥呢，一个晚上都在想。”李光洙晕乎乎的答道，“哥为什么非要今天去江原道啊……把哥和在石哥放在一起我还真不放心，在石哥太坏了……”  
那头的人轻笑了声：“想什么呢，你在石哥都是结了婚的人了，而且他也没那个胆子对我下手。”  
李光洙听着金钟国把自己的玩笑话当真，不禁傻笑了两声，笑得像刚开始死皮赖脸的缠着金钟国时一样。  
“快睡吧，我就猜到你没睡才打给你的，过几天你不就上班了吗，好好休息。”金钟国轻声说着像是安眠曲一般的安慰，李光洙听得大脑昏昏沉沉的，“……我还担心你呢，我不在的话你又要闯祸吧。”  
“……不闯祸，我保证。”李光洙哈哈笑了两声，蜷在沙发上抱起了腿，姿势少女的捧着手机，“哥也早点睡，最近皮肤不太好哦，到了那边做个美容去吧。”  
“不用你关心……”金钟国轻声叹了口气，李光洙马上就联想到金钟国被自己关心而脸红的样子。  
李光洙随便应答了两声，金钟国也认为自己会乖乖睡觉去了，就挂断了电话。  
“跟你那男朋友打电话呢。”宋仲基用胳膊肘撞了撞李光洙，“他怎么没来啊，我还想见见呢。”  
李光洙白了他一眼：“不会让他见你的，只有你我不让他见。”  
“哼……无情。”宋仲基嘟起了嘴，拍拍身子站了起来，“那我先走了，明天我还要去试镜。有人接你回去吗？”  
李光洙挥挥手示意他快点走：“你就走吧，担心我干嘛，这里会开车的孩子们多着呢，不行我就叫代驾，好了吧？大演员？”  
“OK，早点回去啊！”  
宋钟基走后，宴会就更显清净了。  
“前辈……光洙前辈。”李源摇醒了开始打盹的李光洙，“要不我叫个代驾送你回去？”  
李光洙好不容易完全睁开了眼睛，虽然脑袋还有点沉，但已经比刚才清醒了不少。他朝李源摇摇手：“没事，我好多了，我自己来叫吧……”  
说着，他忽然笑了两声：“……这车还是你们老师的呢，我都没开过几次。不敢开啊……”  
李源叹了口气，又看了一眼门口停着的车，稍有些惊吓后才安下心来。  
“那我和镇浩就先走了，前辈路上小心啊。”  
“嗯。”李光洙伸了个懒腰，“李源呐，多关心一下镇浩吧，那小子挺喜欢你的。”  
李源露出了一副不明所以的表情，点点头后走出了门外。  
四周终于安静了下来，只剩下几个喝的烂醉的朋友。李光洙半躺在沙发上，长长的出了口气。  
他想起四月时金钟国的生日宴，那天是自己和他的第一次亲吻，虽然是把他逼急后才吻的自己。  
在那之后……李光洙一直都很幸福。  
有个聪明帅气的男朋友陪着自己，傲娇是家常便饭，小脾气是偶尔，这两个多月来他似乎开始习惯了这样的来往。渐渐地，李光洙在他的眼里，看见了宠溺。  
李光洙看着看着，就更加深陷进了名叫金钟国的沼泽里。  
从去年的秋天开始，发生了很多事。他一开始只把自己当做是后辈，然后就是在表面上无尽的厌烦自己的死缠烂打，然而不知何时起，这个男人的心扉竟然在对自己缓缓敞开。  
再然后，不知道是不是有什么坏人给他洗脑了，他忽然开始回应自己的爱意；因为意外事故而突然的告白，还有他逐渐对自己变得温柔的态度，和不经意间又开始出现的微笑。  
李光洙发誓过再也不听那群损友的话，是因为自己的举动让他难过，难过到最后他爆发起来，可能是大脑一热吻了自己——这么一想，李光洙还有些感谢那群朋友们。  
——金钟国变了很多。  
他开始对自己有了明显的付出，越来越不吝啬于对自己绽放他灿烂的笑容。李光洙在在旅行时发现了，他是真正的用了心在与自己交往。因为想让自己快乐，于是第一个想到的就是属于他的快乐的天堂，就硬是把自己也扯了过去。  
直到现在，心里、脑海里全是他的模样，他如何笨拙地尝试着表达爱意的模样，李光洙才开始感激自己曾经像是口香糖一样的黏性。  
……当然，现在也作为金钟国身上的口香糖好好地生活着。  
他打开店门，暖夏的风忽的袭来，他忽然想起了两个多月前在这个门口发生的事情。李光洙特地选好了的，自己的生日宴，也想办在这个他们开始交往的地方。  
李光洙深吸一口气，夏日夜晚里的清新空气灌入鼻腔里，他慢慢吐出这口气，嘴角莫名拉起一个不经意的笑。  
等他去找车的时候，他隐隐看见车里坐着一个人。  
他本以为是什么小偷之类的人，然而在一步步靠近时，他才逐渐看清了在驾驶座上的人的轮廓，他睁大了眼睛。  
“……哥？”  
“……生日快乐啊。”金钟国和以往接自己下班时一样，百无聊赖的趴在方向盘上，转过头来看向他轻笑道，“怎么了，这个礼物没意思吗？”  
“哥为什么……”  
“隐藏摄像机之类的东西啦，不懂这个吗？”因为看到了李光洙堂皇的样子，金钟国笑出了声，上身慢慢直起，靠在了椅背上，“……你，真的以为我去了江原道啊？”  
李光洙这才意识到自己被耍了，脸上刷的一下红了起来：“不是……哥你明明知道……这、这算是……这算是什么礼物啊，不就只是在耍我吗……”  
“就是在耍你嘛，我今年的课改在了首尔，不用跑那么远的，开心了吧？”金钟国带着些困意又笑了笑，随后打了个哈欠，“快上车吧，我还有礼物给你。”  
“……真的？还有礼物？”李光洙有些感动的捂住了嘴，心跳不由得急促起来，他急匆匆的跑到车对面上了车，“还有什么、还有什么嘛。”  
金钟国忽然难堪的咳了两声，在昏暗的灯光里，李光洙也可以看出他有些脸红的样子。  
“……在我家里。”  
李光洙缓了一会，想懂这句话的意思的瞬间忽然瞳孔紧缩。  
“真……真的？！哥没关系吗……真的可以吗？！！”  
金钟国瞒着李光洙已经红透了脸：“说了是真的啊！你不要算了，我还嫌麻烦呢……”  
“我要！要要要！”  
“不准那么激动！给我坐好！”金钟国一声令下，李光洙马上乖乖的坐正了。金钟国叹了口气，忽然觉得有些热的解开了衬衫上的几颗纽扣。  
“……都这么晚了还有精力，我可不像你这种年轻人了啊。”  
“没关系，我不嫌弃。”李光洙偷笑着回答了他。  
反正，夜还很长嘛。

#8.  
刘在石在江原道上课时忽然接到了金钟国的一通电话。  
刘在石原先还在想，明明是放暑假的时间，金钟国应该会跟他的男朋友在一起——也就是和李光洙在一起。两个人在李光洙毕业后不知道去了哪，几乎是瞬间消失在了首尔，甚至是在整个韩国销声匿迹。  
“喂？你怎么忽然打电话过来了，我还以为你早就和李光洙私奔去了。”  
“私奔……私奔什么私奔啊，就带他出来旅行而已！”金钟国先是着急的解释了一番，“那个，有事问你，光洙生日是什么时候啊……”  
“……”刘在石再一次被这个感情白痴的情商深深的折服，“你直接问他的话效果更好啦。”  
“效果？效果好是什么意思？你就直接说吧，我懒得再去问他了！”  
刘在石还是败在了金钟国手下：“七月十四，记着啊，我不再说第二次了。”  
说完刘在石就挂断了电话。

#10.  
“喂……这不对吧！你给我下去，啊……不是说了你是我妻子的吗……！”  
“妻子就是在上面服侍丈夫的嘛，哥别动啊……”  
“哪、哪来的那种说法，唔、别、别碰——”  
“啊……哥如果再说一次‘我还是你的丈夫呢’这句话就好了，真的超可爱的……”  
“可爱什么可爱，奔四了还可爱……给我滚……啊……”

-end-

祝每个被爱着的人们生日快乐。


End file.
